


Getting the Band Together

by anxiousbutcaffeinated



Series: The New Team on the Block [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Because Feminism, College, Exy (All For The Game), Female Exy Team, and the main girl has to make a dance team out of nobodies, because losers have talent too man, i channeled that, imagine a cringy dance movie, to topple the popular and talented team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousbutcaffeinated/pseuds/anxiousbutcaffeinated
Summary: The dramatic back story of the Florida Gators first ever exy team... or basically a women doing all the work to get shit done because no one else will.or... how our captain found her team
Series: The New Team on the Block [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Getting the Band Together

**Author's Note:**

> Again, no editing and very stream of consciousness. But now that I've written this I think I'm gonna start fun random things so look out for that. But yeah, here are the gals. Let me know what you think! Also if this series is dumb and you hate me just let me know and I'll stop forever, I just had an idea and had to make it. Anyway, without further ado, some women who could kill me with their bare hands!
> 
> Also, do I tag my characters names? Yes or no?

“This is your one shot, don’t screw it up.”

Isabel looked at the form in her eyes, shocked at the signature penned at the bottom. After three years of trying, she finally got the go ahead; she was going to start her own team. Now she just had to find people to fill it.

The league required nine players, so that was the minimum. From there she wanted a couple extras to account for injuries and any other mishaps that could happen. Just based off the last season, the Foxes ended up winning but barely were allowed to play after losing two of their players, even if one was just temporary. Nine players, that’s where she needed to start.

She had some friends she knew played at some point, a couple names she could text right off the bat.

_ Hey Connor! I finally got admin to sign off, you ready to play? _

_ Mikey, the school is letting me start my own team, you still interested in playing? _

_ Brad, I know you haven’t played but it’s time to pick your stick back up, admin agreed! _

Not every response was the same, but they all sounded similar.

_ Sorry Isabel, classes are crazy right now I can’t. _

_ I’m only playing if I’m in charge, not really a fan of answering to anyone. _

_ No thanks. _

With enough no’s it started to feel like another roadblock she couldn’t get passed. But, all it took was one yes to ignite the fire in her veins again.

_ OMG ISABEL! That’s amazing, I’m in. Write my name down, right now, Tessa Wilson, I’m in 100% what can I do to help? _

And they were off to the races.

Tessa introduced her gym buddy, Victoria Cohen. 

Over coffee at the cafe in the gym, Isabel made her offer. “So Victoria, you ever play exy before?”

“What’s exy?” 

“Tessa?” Her voice got high, panic starting to drip into her words.

There was a hand firm on her shoulder, trying to quell any growing fear. “Trust me Isabel, she’s a quick learner and one hell of an athlete. You used to play soccer right?”

Victoria smirked, taking a sip of her dark drink. “That’s the first compliment you’ve ever given me Tessa, don’t tell me you’re going soft?” She put her cup back on the table, turning her attention to Isabel. “I went to states for soccer all four years of high school. Also was in ROTC for my first two years, so I’m used to shitty workout regimens.”

Breath came back into her lungs, a hesitant smile growing on her face. “Okay, we can work with that. Right Tessa?”

Tessa threw an arm across her shoulder. “Don’t you worry, we’ll get a full team.”

Victoria smirked into her cup, raising an eyebrow at the other two. “Is there where I suggest poaching misfits from other teams? Because I know a few girls.”

Yeah, she’d be a great fit.

Victoria introduced Isabel to Kaylee Hatford from the track team over McDonalds at 11:00 pm, apparently when she comes up for air from her books for dinner. Her hair was half falling out of her bun, the bags under her eyes were prominent, and she ignored them until she had a warm black coffee in her hand. “Hey Vic, what’s up?”

“Kaylee, this is Isabel. She’s looking for exy players and I thought of you.”

It was like she said the magic work, Kaylee spine straightened and the shine came back to her eyes. “Oh my god, are you serious?!” She was smiling, looking at Isabel now.

Clearing her through she started her pitch. “I’m still looking for players, I take it you’re interested?”

“Hells yeah!” She shotgunned her whole coffee, only wincing for a moment at the heat before slamming the cup down and giving Isabel all her attention. “I played since I was like five, all through high school. I would have loved to play in college, but the only offer I got was in California and it was too far for me, you know? I’ve had to settle for track, which sucks but it’s something.”

That was music to Isabel’s ears. “I’m kinda the same. I mean my parents would have killed me if I picked a college based off sports, but I’ve been poking at admin since i was a freshman to make a team. If you want a spot it’s yours, we’ll have tryouts later but I need some bodies to prove we’re serious about this before that happens.”

“I can’t wait to tell Josh to shove it where the sun don’t shine. He’s the track captain, hates my guts because my times are better than his, giant asshole. I promise, I’m a team player, he’s just trash.”

Isabel laughing, leaning back in her chair. “I promise if you blow us all out of the water and beat us all I won’t be a dick.”

“That’s all I ask.”

Zakiya Naaji found out she was asking around and cornered Isabel in the math building. 

“I want in, and I won’t take no for an answer.” It caught her off guard, not expecting to be accosted on her way to calculus. Also she was just so beautiful that Isabel stumbled over her words.

“You talking about my team?”

“No I’m talking about the study tables, of course I’m talking about exy. I only played in high school but I was the best on my team. I’m ready for anything you wanna throw at me, I can take it.”

Isabel held up her hands, trying to slow her words. “Hey, as long as you can keep up you’re in. The terrifying passion is definitely earring you lots of points, but if you’re in that’s all I need.”

She smirked, crossing her arms and staring Isabel down. Then it was like her façade cracked, a blinding smile breaking through. “Okay then. Here’s my number, call me with all the info. If you don’t I’ll just hunt you down again, but I can’t wait for it to start.”

Isabel laughed, taking the scrap of paper from her hand. “I don’t doubt it. If you know anyone else interested feel free to send them my way. We need at least one more person before they hire us a coach. Practices are pretty informal right now since you’re only our fifth, but I’ll text you the info.”

Zakiya turned on her heel and left, waving over her shoulder as she walked right out of the building. She had literally walking in only to corner her; Isabel respected that.

Zakiya came through with their sixth, her ex Maxine Gagne. Isabel could see why they had gotten together, both sarcastic fucks who won’t take no for an answer. Try to walk over them, see what happens. Max never picked up an exy stick in her life, but she was one of the best deadlifters in the state. Tessa and Victoria went with Isabel to meet her, mostly because the girl basically lived in the gym so they were familiar faces. 

They found her bench pressing easily 100 lbs, pausing her workout when she saw them standing over her. “Make this quick, I still have half my workout to get through.”

Isabel took a deep breath, “Did Zakiya talk to you about the exy team?”

“Yeah. What do you want from me?”

“Well, we need some more players and she said you’d be a good fit for the team. You’re strong, quick on your feet, I think you’d make a good backliner.”

She looked at each of them, mulling over the idea. Tessa made the final argument that really sealed the deal for her. “So far every guy that we’ve talk to said know because they don’t think women can be good at sports, so if you enjoy saying fuck you to misogynists this is a great opportunity.”

Max raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “Where do I sign?”

Six players, that’s what the university demanded. A coach quickly followed, and tryouts got them four more players. They didn’t have a court but the practice basketball gym would have to do for a little. Three weeks into her senior year and Isabel Khan got herself an exy team.

Hell yeah.


End file.
